Dirty Mind
by December D
Summary: Selamat datang di kehidupan seorang Park Jimin yang menyedihkan. Karena hidup tidaklah seindah drama Rabu-Kamis tontonan Ibunya./BTS Fict/AU/superb OOC/T-M for mature and dirty humor/NamJin/HopeV/slight YoonMin/


Park Jimin, pemuda berusia 23 tahun dengan tubuh berotot walau kurang tinggi, bermata sipit dan pipi bulat. Lulusan Seni Tari Modern di Cyber University. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, ia cakap menari. Tarian apa yang tidak bisa ia bawakan? Kontemporer? _B-boy_? _Freestyle_? _Popping_? Bahkan _ballet_ pun ia bisa. Suaranya pun indah. Seharusnya dengan semua yang ia mampu lakukan, ia bisa menjadi _idol_ atau penari latar atau mungkin guru tari? Minimal ia memiliki pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan seni.

Sayangnya hidup tidak selalu seindah kisah di drama-drama Rabu-Kamis yang biasa ditonton Ibunya.

Karena Park Jimin, sarjana seni tari modern. Sekali lagi, **Sarjana**.

Berakhir dengan memakai kemeja biru, berdiri di balik meja kasir _minimarket_ dan menyapa:

"Selamat datang di Koreamaret, selamat berbelanja."

Ucapkan selamat datang pada kehidupan seorang Park Jimin yang menyedihkan.

 **x**

 **x**

 **DIRTY** **MIND**

(BTS fict, dirty humor, AU, OOC, NamJin, VHope slight Yoonmin, typo(s), BxB, etc.)

(Terinspirasi dari si Merah dan si Biru, minimarket yang selalu berdampingan juga dari foto terbaru Jimin yang aku lihat di twitter [itu pasti zipper, pasti zipper] Sedangkan karakter Jimin di fict ini terinspirasi dari teman SMA-ku dulu, cowok paling kotor di dunia. _Selamat Bruh atas pertunangannya. Semoga otak kotormu itu sudah dicuci bersih. Aku rindu saat-saat menerima wejangan kotor darimu, huks_ )

(Terakhir, untuk yang tidak suka karakter bias dibikin **OOC** parah dan berbanding terbalik, silakan klik back. Atau bagi yang tidak nyaman dengan humor kotor dan bahasa serampangan khas cowok error, silakan klik back juga. Kalau nekad baca dan berakhir kecewa, jangan salahkan saya. Saya sudah memperingatkan, _ingat_.)

 _Happy reading~_

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin benci kisah hidupnya. Ia sekolah SMA jurusan seni tari, mengambil perkuliahan seni tari, menjadi sarjana seni tari. Untuk apa semua gerakan yang ia pelajari? Jika akhirnya ia harus berakhir dengan menjadi kasir _minimarket_?

Bahkan kasir _minimarket_ ini bisa dilamar dengan ijazah SMA. Lalu untuk apa 4 tahun yang ia habiskan di bangku perkuliahan jika akhirnya begini? Jimin ingin mendecih, _sungguh_. Mengapa hidupnya tidak pernah beruntung? Bekerja di _minimarket, me_ nyapa konyol pada orang-orang yang membeli sikat gigi serta popok bayi atau menyebutkan total belanjaan dan menawarkan pulsa.

Jimin sempat melamar di perusahaan penerbangan, perkantoran hingga pabrik teksil dan Jimin selalu ditolak dengan alasan: _Seni tari tidak ada kaitannya dengan pekerjaan yang ia lamar._

Berkali-kali Jimin ditolak. Berkali-kali ia mencoba. Hingga hitungan hari menjadi bulan dan tepat di bulan ke 3, Ibunya menyuarakan suara keberatannya memelihara Jimin yang pengangguran dan hobi bermasturbasi.

Coret kata terakhir, **coret**.

Tetapi jujur saja, hari di mana Ibunya menyuarakan keberatannya dan meminta dengan sangat agar Jimin segera bekerja dan memenuhi kebutuhan kuotanya yang habis dipakai men _download_ film indah Jepang, Jimin pun pada akhirnya mendatangi pusat pembelajaan besar di Seoul.

Memakai pakaian terbaik yang ia punya. Kaos kutung putih polos yang nyaris transparan (karena terlalu sering dicuci-pakai) memamerkan bulatan coklat di dadanya dan perut kotak-kotak miliknya, dilapisi jaket _denim_ hadiah dari pamannya saat ia masuk SMA, jeans robek-robek plus korek api.

Benar, _korek api_. Duduk di meja _outdoor_ salah satu penjual kopi asal Amerika berlogo wanita hijau, Jimin memulai aksinya. Berharap ada satu atau dua wanita kaya yang tertarik padanya. Kalau tidak pada badannya, _tolong tertariklah pada wajahnya yang seperti anak kecil_. Menyalakan kemudian meniup api, menyalakan dan meniup api, menyalakan lalu meniup api. Begitu seterusnya.

 _Duhai tante-tante pedofil, acak-acak tubuhku,_ batinnya.

10 menit mengamati akhirnya Jimin tersadar. Dengan terburu-buru ia mengancingi jaketnya hingga ke bawah dagu. Khawatir penyakit ejakulasi dininya mengacaukan segalanya, ia pun menyerah.

Hei, jangan bilang ia kurang berusaha hingga memilih jalan paling nikmat untuk menghasilkan uang. Ia sudah berusaha keras, Bung.

Tidak terhitung berapa kali ia menjalani audisi di berbagai agensi. Dari mulai agensi besar seperi _SN Ent._ , _Big Kick_ , _YB Ent._ , sampai ke agensi kecil seperti _Cubbe_ , _Aihant_ , sampai salah masuk audisi agensi yang ia pikir akan menelurkan artis-artis besar seperti _Super Senior_ yang ternyata justru agensi yang menelurkan artis-artis _JAV_. Tuhan, tolong ampuni dosa Jimin karena sungguh ia tidak sengaja.

"Selamat datang di Koreamaret, selamat berbelanja."

"Totalnya jadi dua puluh ribu won, Ibu. Ada yang mau ditambah?"

"Isi pulsanya sekalian?"

"Terimakasih, sampai berbelanja kembali."

Jimin menyerah dengan dunia seni dan akhirnya melamar sebagai pegawai _minimarket_ yang notabenenya adalah pekerjaan tanpa keahlian. Tidak perlu paham mesin, tidak perlu mengerti program, tidak harus bisa menari, cukup mampu membedakan pecahan 1000 dan 5000 won.

Jimin lelah karena puluhan kali ia ditolak agensi dengan alasan:

 _Tubuhmu kurang tinggi._ Itu yang paling menyebalkan omong-omong.

 _Kau terlalu gemuk, dietlah dulu dan coba audisi lagi._

Hingga yang paling menyakitkan:

 _Wajahmu kurang enak dilihat, coba untuk memperbaiki matamu yang sipit. Pipimu yang bulat, rahangmu yang tidak tirus, hidungmu yang kurang mancung dan gigimu yang tidak rata. Setelah beberapa operasi plastik kau pasti akan diterima._

 _Beberapa operasi plastik_ katanya?

Beberapa gundulmu!

Itu merubah semua yang ada di wajahnya. Berapa uang yang harus dikumpulkan Ibunya jika sepulang kerja nanti Jimin merengek minta operasi plastik agar diterima di _SN Ent._ , bisa-bisa ia diberi pulpen untuk mencoret namanya sendiri dari kartu keluarga. Tidak. Jimin masih ingin jadi bagian dari keluarga Park.

Dan lagi, biar Jimin beri tahu satu rahasia terbesarnya:

Dia itu takut jarum suntik. Serius.

Dan jangan beri tahu Taehyung. Manusia dari _Galaxy Andromeda 999_ itu pasti akan berteriak berkeliling Seoul untuk menyampaikan rahasia itu.

Jadi Jimin tidak berniat untuk membedah wajahnya. Toh menurutnya ia tampan, orang-orang agensi itu saja yang seleranya ketinggian. Mereka terlalu sering melihat wajah Park Chanyeol daripada wajah Park Jimin, wajar saja.

Lagipula, Jimin selalu menyalahkan standar tinggi badan _idol_ Korea. 173 cm itu tidak pendek _man_ , kenapa harus ditolak karena tinggi badan sih? Apa ia kurang tampan?

Ah, baik. Ia memang kurang tampan.

"Selamat datang di Koreamaret, selamat berbelanja."

Jimin bosan sungguh. Matanya melirik sudut kanan layar komputer yang menunjukan angka 13.00, masih ada 1 jam lagi sampai _shift_ 2 datang. Dan Jimin sudah pegal berdiri. Sialan sekali Taehyung. Sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya di toko ini, ia malah meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di area dengan alasan akan membereskan gudang, _hah alasan_. Jimin tahu Taehyung pasti sekarang sedang menggasak satu atau dua bungkus _snack_. Dasar tikus tampan. Uh, tolong coret kata terakhir. Kalau alien itu dengar bisa-bisa lubang hidungnya mengembang selebar terowongan kereta api.

Lalu penanggung jawab _shift_ pagi itu, Kim Namjoon, ia sedang ada di brankas. Beralasan akan menghitung uang brankas. Padahal Jimin tahu, ia pasti sedang menonton film terbaru di _handphone_ miliknya kemudian menuntaskan hasratnya di balik pintu kamar mandi seperti biasanya. Seperti tidak tahu saja kelakuan atasannya itu.

Jimin mengamati beberapa orang _customer_ yang sedang berkeliling dengan keranjang biru di tangannya. Tua-muda, pria-wanita, bayi-balita, semuanya ada. Ia menghela napas keras ketika pasangan pria dan wanita dengan seragam SMP membeli kondom. Ingin rasanya ia menegur, tetapi biarlah. Toh daripada berakhir seperti Jimin yang masih perjaka hingga usia dewasa, biarlah mereka menikmati masa remajanya dan menangis ketika nanti si wanita terlambat bulan. _Meh, rasakan._

Jimin menghadiahi sebuah senyuman manis ketika mereka selesai bertransaksi dan seorang kakek dengan badan bungkuk menyodorkan sekeranjang penuh bir. Waw, biar tua kuat minum juga ternyata.

"Suka minum ya, Kek?" Tanya Jimin berbasa-basi.

"Memang kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak, Kek."

"Ah, pantas kau gemuk. Terlalu sehat. Minumlah sekaleng setiap pagi, biar tubuhmu kurus."

Sialan, ia dikatai gemuk lagi.

Lalu kakek itu menyodorkan sejumlah uang, "Ambil kembaliannya." Kemudian melenggang pergi.

"Terima kasih Kek," ucap Jimin bahagia. Ketika matanya melirik uang yang diberikan si Kakek sebelum berseru, "Kek, uangmu kurang dua ribu won!" Dan kakek itu sudah menyebrang jalan. Jimin melempar uangnya ke dalam _drawl_ dengan geram, "Sialan." Umpatnya.

Jimin melirik rak berisi mie _instant_ , ia lapar sekali. Salahkan tanggal di bulan Maret yang mencapai hitungan ke 31 sementara sekarang baru tanggal 23 dan uangnya hanya cukup untuk membeli kuota. _Aku akan mengambil satu atau dua bungkus untuk kumasak di rumah_ , niatnya.

Pintu kaca terdorong membunyikan denting sekali, refleks Jimin berseru ceria, "Selamat datang di Koreamaret, sela-"

Seorang pria dengan kulit pucat, rambut kelam dan mata jernih masuk. Ah jangan lupakan bibirnya yang merah dan gigi kelincinya yang masih seperti dulu.

Tolong jangan ingatkan pada Jimin tinggi badan anak itu yang jauh melampauinya, atau otot-otot besar kurang ajar yang tercetak di _t-shirt_ putih ketat yang ia kenakan.

Jimin langsung terdiam. Ingin rasanya ia mencair ketika sosok yang baru masuk itu berseru kaget.

"Jimin?"

Kemudian berlari kecil ke depan kasir, "Kau Park Jimin 'kan? Ini aku, Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. Adik kelasmu waktu SMP dulu."

Jimin ingin menjerit. Ia ingat, Jungkook. Sungguh ia ingat. Bagaimana bisa Jimin melupakan pria yang dulunya sangat manis dan nyaris saja membuat Jimin menerkamnya ke balik bilik toilet kemudian memperkosanya.

Jimin menundukkan wajahnya menatap sepatunya yang lusuh karena belum dicuci selama 2 minggu, "Bu-bukan."

"Tapi nama di _nametag_ -mu _Park Jimin_ , kok."

Salahkan otak jeniusnya yang terkontaminasi bakteri otak udang Taehyung, "Ah, ya. Aku lupa. Namaku memang Park Jimin."

Yang bernama Jungkook itu tertawa kecil, "Kau lucu, _Hyung_. Masa lupa nama sendiri."

 _Kau lebih lucu, Jungkookie._ Adalah kata yang ia ingin ungkapkan namun urung, "Hehe." Dan tawa sumbang itulah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Jungkook ya, pria manis yang Jimin kenal saat SMP itu adalah cinta pertama Jimin. Jangan tertawa! Tetapi memang sejak bertemu Jungkook Jimin merasa orientasinya menyimpang. Bagaimana bisa ia mempertahankan orientasinya jika ada pemuda seluar biasa Jungkook di hadapannya? Jawabannya adalah tidak.

 _Ia tidak bisa._

Namun cinta pertama tidak pernah berjalan lancar, bukan?

Jungkook adalah atlet yang hebat. Sehingga setahun setelah Jimin lulus, Jungkook melanjutkan pendidikannya di SMA Bangtan yang terkenal dengan atlet-atlet besarnya. Sementara Jimin berharap Jungkook masuk ke SMA yang sama dengannya, SMA yang mempertemukan ia dengan Taehyung juga. Namun ternyata harapannya gugur.

"Lama tidak bertemu, _Hyung_."

"Ya. Kau pindah ke mana sih? Aku mencarimu ke rumah dan kau tidak ada."

Jungkook terkikik, "Aku ada di Busan, _Hyung_. Pindah mendadak. Aku 'kan sempat menghubungimu lewat _facebook_ , berkata kalau aku ada di Busan. Bersekolah di SMA Bangtan."

Jimin meringis, "Aku bahkan baru ingat _password_ _facebook_ ku setahun sebelum aku lulus dari Cyber."

"Pantas kau tidak membalas."

"Tapi aku tahu _kok_ kau ada di mana. Aku mengirimimu pesan balik namun tidak pernah dibalas."

Kali ini Jungkook yang meringis, "Aku lupa _password_ nya sejak aku masuk di Cyber juga."

"Kau? Kuliah di Cyber juga?" Tanya Jimin antusias.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Baru tahun pertama. Aku menunda kuliahku."

"Ah pantas kita tidak pernah bertemu. Aku lulus tahun lalu."

Jimin merasa hatinya berbunga-bunga. Senang luar biasa karena mungkin inilah keajaiban yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuknya. Jimin ingin rasanya mengelus _Jimin Junior_ dan mengatakan, _Bersiaplah, Nak. Kita akan melepas keperjakaan._

"Ano, Jungkook. Boleh aku minta ..." ucapan Jimin terputus karena pintu kaca terdorong dan menampakkan seorang anak kecil berusia mungkin sekitar 3 tahun. _Nomor ponselmu?_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Papa?" Panggilnya.

"Papa?" Ucap Jimin membeo.

Jungkook menggendong anak itu, "Ini Nochu, _Hyung_. Putraku."

 **HAHAHA**

Jimin tertawa dalam hati. Apa-apaan ini? Harapannya untuk berhenti menjadi perjaka hilang sudah. _Jimin Junior_ bahkan menunduk semakin dalam di dalam _boxer_ kuning kebesaran yang dikenakannya. Luar biasa nelangsa.

"Kau?"

Jungkook tertawa kecil, "Biasa, _Hyung_. Kekhilafan masa muda, aku melakukannya saat lulus SMA, bodoh sekali. Aku menunda kuliah karena Nochu juga."

Jimin ingin tertawa. Tidak bisakah seseorang memakai riasan badut dan berteriak _APRIL MOOOPPP_ di hadapannya?

Seorang Jungkook? _Jeon Jungkook_? Pemuda polos yang membuat orientasi Jimin menyimpang sudah punya anak?

"Sayang sudah belinya? Lama sekali?" Seorang wanita yang Jimin akui sangat cantik walau bukan tipenya masuk. Hei, tipenya adalah wanita-wanita kecil polos berkuncir dua.

"Ah, maaf. Aku bertemu teman lama," Jungkook mengecup pipi bulat Nochu, "sampai lupa waktu."

Jimin mengamati Nochu dalam gendongan Jungkook yang terlihat begitu mirip dengan Jungkook. Mata bulat, senyum lucu dan raut wajahnya adalah warisan Jungkook. Tetapi hidung dan alis matanya jangan lupakan iris matanya yang sewarna kenari bukanlah milik Jungkook. Tetapi milik wanita cantik dengan setelan rok dan jas kantor yang pas di tubuhnya.

"Teman lama?" Wanita itu berbalik menghadap Jimin, "ah, halo. Maaf mengganggu." Tersenyum lebar dan manis.

" _Hyung_ kenalkan, ini Irene," Jungkook mengelus puncak kepala wanita itu penuh kasih, "Istriku."

Jimin merasa ingin terbang sebagai anai saat itu juga.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Jimin. Lihat ada loli kuncir dua!"

"Mana? Mana?"

"Hahaha tertipu."

Jimin ingin menempeleng kepala Zitao sebagi tersangka, "Jangan pernah bicara sembarangan tentang loli kuncir dua, Zitao."

Zitao hanya tertawa keras, "Kau ini kenapa sih suka sekali dengan loli kuncir dua?"

Jimin baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan Zitao dengan pidato panjangnya saat sebuah suara berteriak keras,

"AWAAAS!"

Duk!

Jimin jatuh tersungkur akibat sebuah bola yang menghantam punggungnya. Wajahnya nyeri akibat mencium tanah. Sementara _Jimin Junior_ menjerit karena baru saja terantuk batu, _ngilu sekali_. Jimin bersiap untuk mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya saat Zitao membantunya berdiri dan melihat seorang anak berlari menghampirinya.

" _Sunbae-nim_ tidak apa-apa?"

Sumpah serapah Jimin tertelan sepenuhnya saat _junior_ kelas satu itu menatapnya takut-takut dengan tubuh bergetar. Pipi memerah menahan malu dan mata bening mengerjap kikuk.

" _Heaven_." Desis Jimin.

"HAH?" Zitao mengeluarkan suaranya tepat di samping telinga Jimin. Harusnya Jimin meneriaki teman tersayangnya ini karena sumpah, _pekikan_ _Zitao keras sekali_. Namun pemandangan bocah kelas satu lebih menarik perhatiannya.

" _Sunbae_?"

"A-ah, iya. Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jimin tergagap.

"Aku menendangnya terlalu keras, maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Zitao mengamati Jimin yang terlalu baik. Hei, untuk ukuran pria yang hobi mengomel jelas Jimin kali ini terlalu baik.

"Hanya punggungku seperti mau patah, bisa tolong bawa aku ke UKS?" Pinta Jimin sembari menyingkirkan tangan Zitao dari bahunya, " _aku membolos. Tolong beri alasan pada Guru Jang._ " Bisiknya pada Zitao.

Zitao sudah akan protes, tetapi urung ketika Jimin merangkul tubuh anak itu dan mengedip ke arahnya, " _Nanti kubelikan pomade baru._ " Mulutnya membentuk silabel kata demi kata tanpa suara. Sukses membuat Zitao bungkam dan mengelus rambutnya yang klimis.

"Apa boleh buat."

 **x**

" _Sunbae_ tidak apa-apa?" Tanya anak kelas satu itu.

Kenapa Jimin begitu yakin anak ini masih kelas satu? Terlihat dari caranya yang memanggil Jimin _Sunbae_ tentu saja. Oh satu hal lagi, tidak ada satupun murid di sekolah ini yang tidak mengenal Jimin. Jimin ini populer sekali asal kalian tahu, hanya ia pria dengan kemampuan menari terbaik di sekolah ini sampai semua wanita bahkan beberapa pria memujanya. Sayangnya tidak ada yang seperti loli kuncir dua, membuat Jimin tidak tertarik untuk sekedar basa-basi tentu saja.

" _Hyung_ , panggil saja aku _Hyung_."

"Ah, baik, _Hyung_."

Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang UKS, "Siapa namamu?"

"Jungkook, _Sun-Hyung_."

"Jungkook," Jimin mengangguk sekilas, "baiklah bisa kau pijit punggungku yang patah?"

"Apa benar patah?" Tanya Jungkook polos.

"Kau harus menendang bola ke arah punggungmu sendiri kalau mau tahu."

"Ma-maaf, _Hyung_."

Jimin mengangguk ringan. Membuka kemejanya dan melirik Jungkook yang gugup.

Ketika Jungkook mengoleskan kayu putih dan memijat punggung Jimin yang memerah berbentuk bulatan sebesar bola sepak, Jimin menggumamkan surga berkali-kali di dalam hatinya walau tidak dipungkiri bulatan merah itu luar biasa pedas ketika jemari Jungkook menekannya.

Seorang wanita membuka tirai UKS dan terpekik kecil, nampaknya ia petugas jaga UKS hari ini.

Jungkook sudah akan terbangun ketika Jimin mengusir wanita itu lewat pandangan mata.

"Eh _kok_ pergi? Kupikir ia petugas kesehatan." Gumam Jungkook heran.

Jimin mengubah pandangan tajamnya menjadi lebih lunak, "Entahlah."

"Mau kupijat lagi?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Wajahku juga sakit."

Jimin berharap Jungkook akan mengusap wajahnya perlahan, meniupinya dengan sayang. Namun itu hanya harapan Jimin, karena yang terjadi adalah:

"JUNGKOOOOOKKK!" Teriak Jimin keras, "Kenapa wajahku diberi kayu putih?" Protesnya sebal sembari mengelap wajahnya menggunakan tirai UKS yang sudah mulai kusam.

" _Lho_? Tadi katanya sakit. Mau kupijat 'kan, _Hyung?_ Harus diberi kayu putih dulu."

Entah Jungkook kelewat polos, atau mungkin bodoh, atau mungkin _sengaja_.

Jimin bersyukur setidaknya bukan _Junior_ nya yang terantuk batu yang Jungkook beri kayu putih, untung ia tidak jadi mengatakan Juniornya yang terantuk batu juga sakit dan ingin dipijat. Bagaimana nasib keturunannya di masa depan jika hal itu sampai terjadi? _Aey_.

"Tinggalkan nomor ponselmu. Aku akan menuntutmu kalau sampai wajahku iritasi." Ujar Jimin ketus dengan tangan menyodorkan kertas pembungkus plester.

Jungkook mengangguk cepat dan mencatat nomornya dengan pensil yang ia temukan di sisi ranjang, "Maaf, _Hyung_."

Jimin menangguk pura-pura sebal padahal hatinya menjerit senang.

 _Modus apa lagi, Park Jimin?_

 **x**

Sejak saat itu Jimin dan Jungkook menjadi dekat. Dekat hanya dalam pandangan seorang Park Jimin karena yang Zitao lihat berbeda.

"Hei, Pendek. Kau jangan mempermainkan Jungkook sejauh ini." Katanya suatu ketika.

Jimin sudah kelas 3 dan artinya sekarang Jungkook sudah kelas 2.

"Mempermainkan apanya? Dan jangan panggil aku pendek. Kau saja yang ketinggian. Jangan minum susu kuda liar makanya."

Zitao menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek, "Ayolah. Masih memintanya memijat punggungmu yang kau bilang patah setahun yang lalu itu keterlaluan, Jimin."

"Toh Jungkook percaya punggungku patah sampai saat ini."

Zitao menggeleng, "Ia hanya sebal kau hubungi setiap menit dan mengatakan punggungmu patah."

Jimin hanya tersenyum lebar menampakkan giginya yang tidak rata dan matanya menyipit menjadi satu garis lurus. Inilah yang membuta Zitao betah bersama Jimin meski yang Jimin bicarakan selalu seputar cewek loli kuncir dua, _imut sekali senyuman anak ini_ adalah pikiran Zitao ketika pertama melihat Jimin dengan topi kerucut dan kalung _name tag_ dari kertas kardus ketika MOS dulu.

"Sudah, jangan tunjukan wajah seperti itu di hadapanku," Zitao mengunyah takoyaki di piringnya, "katakan kau mau apa?" Hafal betul jika senyuman Jimin yang seperti itu selalu mengandung _sesuatu_.

"Kalau aku dengan Jungkook cocok tidak?"

Zitao tersedak takoyaki yang baru dikunyahnya dua kali.

"Aish, makan yang benar. Pelan-pelan dasar tiang bendera berkabung."

"K-kau bi-bilang apa tadi?"

Jimin sadar Zitao tidak siap menjawab pertanyan seperti itu, "Aku dengan Jungkook versi _cewek_ loli kuncir dau cocok tidak?" Ralatnya.

Zitao mengelus dadanya yang nyaris kehabisan napas, "Tanya yang lengkap, Bodoh. Kau mau membunuhku ya?" Dengusnya.

Jimin terkekeh kecil, "Bagaimana?"

"Heeem," Zitao mencubit dagunya sembari memejamkan mata, pura-pura berpikir keras, "sepertinya cocok. Jungkook itu pria saja sudah manis, apalagi jadi _cewek_ loli kuncir dua."

Jimin terkikik, menyadari Zitao terjebak, "Kalau aku yang jadi _cewek_ loli kuncir dua cocok tidak?"

Zitao terbahak keras, "Kau lebih cocok. Tubuh pendek, pipi bulat dan mata sipitmu akan sangat cocok kalau jadi _cewek_ loli kuncir dua."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ah, sudah. Aku lelah bicara dengan orang sepertimu." Dengusnya sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Zitao.

"Hei, kau mau kemana, Pendek?"

Jimin berbalik, menunjuk Zitao dengan murka, "Aku akan meninggikan badan agar bisa menjitak kepalamu."

Zitao terbahak keras sekali sampai hampir seluruh manusia yang ada di kantin menatapnya heran. Lupakan soal kucing yang batal mencuri ikan karena terkaget dengan tawa Zitao, ia tidak termasuk.

 **x**

Jimin baru saja melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas di tengah jam pelajaran karena ingin buang air kecil ketika ia melihat Jungkook juga menuju ke arah yang sama.

Jimin pikir jika menurut Zitao ia lebih cocok jadi loli karena wajahnya, maka kali ini Jimin akan membuktikan siapa yang akan berperan menjadi _cewek_ loli kuncir dua di dalam hubungannya dengan Jungkook di masa depan.

 _Mimpimu tidak salah, Park Jimin?_

Tidak sama sekali. Hari ini ia akan membuktikan lewat ukuran. Yang lebih kecil akan berperan sebagai _cewek_ loli kuncir dua.

Dan Jimin yakin, _Jimin Junior_ pasti lebih besar dan lebih layak dibanggakan dari _Jungkook Junior_ yang Jimin bayangkan hanya sebesar sosis setiap Jimin rutin bermasturbasi sehari tiga kali sambil membayangkan tubuh telanjang Jungkook.

Ah tidak-tidak. Harus Jimin buktikan bahwa ia lah yang akan berperan sebagai _seme_.

Dengan langkah terburu, Jimin memasuki toilet yang sepi. Saat Jimin hendak membuka ritsleting celananya di depan _urinoir_ dan berharap Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama justru tidak terjadi karena Jungkook malah memasuki bilik toilet ber _closet_.

Yah, rencana Jimin gagal.

Bahkan sampai ia lulus SMP, tidak sekalipun ia berhasil membuktikan siapa yang lebih besar dan berhak menjalani peran sebagai loli kuncir dua.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Ketika SMA Jimin berusaha keras agar menjadi lebih berotot. Mempelajari tarian kontemporer agar bisa meliuk-liuk di atas tubuh Jungkook dengan keindahan dan kenikmatan surgawi.

Sayangnya Jimin, sepertinya Jungkook lebih berhasil membuktikan posisinya sebagai Yang berhak di atas. Mendapati Nochu sebagai buah keras Jungkook sedangkan Jimin masih perjaka, siapa yang pantas dibayangkan sebagai _Junior_ seukuran sosis sekarang?

"Ah, maaf, Jimin- _ssi_ ," panggil wanita yang Jungkook perkenalkan sebagai Irene, "di mana letak _Fiestar_?"

Jimin mengerjap karena terkaget dan masih separuh melamun, "Uh? _Fiestar_?"

"Ya."

Jimin ingin menggelengkan kepalanya yang terus memikirkan tonjolan kembar di balik jas kantor yang di kenakan istri Jungkook karena, ya … ia akui selera Jungkook bagus juga.

"Itu, ada di dalam _freezer Show Goods_. _Fiestar_ _numpang_."

"Eh?" Jungkook mengerjap lucu.

" _Freezer_ nya rusak tiga hari yang lalu, pihak _Fiestar_ belum mengganti _freezer_ nya. _Fiestar_ ada kok di samping _Show Goods_."

Irene terkikik kecil, "Bukan. Bukan yang itu."

"Kondom, _Hyung_." Bisik Jungkook dengan telinga memerah.

Oh.

Kondom toh.

 **KONDOM**? Oh Astaga, Jimin ingin menjadi hantu agar tidak dapat terlihat saat ini juga.

"A-ano, ada di rak ke tiga dari posisimu, Irene- _ssi_." Jawab Jimin malu. Sungguh, salahkan _Fiestar chiken nugget_ dan _Fiestar_ kondom yang harus memiliki nama sama persis.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_. Kau 'kan belum pernah, wajar kalau tidak tahu." Kata Jungkook enteng.

Oh hei, Jeon Jungkook. Jangan pernah meremehkan 'kan Park Jimin karena, "Sudah kok, sudah pernah." Ujar Jimin cepat.

 _Bagus, Jimin. Bagus. Berbohonglah lebih banyak lagi._

Rahang Jungkook mengetat, " _Hyung_ , berhati-hatilah. Selalu pakai pengaman kalau kau tidak ingin berakhir menjadi Ayah muda sepertiku."

Ah benar juga, Jungkook sekarang usinya baru 22 tahun dan Nochu bahkan Jimin tebak sudah lebih dari usia 2. Mungkin hampir 3.

"Yeah." Jawab Jimin sekenanya saat Irene menyodorkan 6 bungkus _Fiestar_.

"Banyak sekali." Ucap Jimin refleks, "Uh, maaf. Bukan maksudku."

Irene hanya tersenyum kecil, "Untuk seminggu. Jungkook ini benar-benar kalau sudah menyangkut urusan ranjang."

Jungkook?

 _Jeon Jungkook_ yang _junior_ nya seukuran sosis itu?

Jimin tidak akan percaya.

"Sayang," tegur Jungkook, "jangan bilang begitu, aku malu."

"Uh, manisnya suamiku." Bisik Irene sembari mencium pipi Nochu.

Nochu hanya terkikik, "Ma-ma-ma."

"Mau apa, Sayang?" Tanya Irene.

"Es klim, Ma."

"Jangan. Nanti pilek." Balas Jungkook.

Bagus Irene. Bagus. Teruslah menunjukan betapa harmonisnya keluargamu di hadapan Jimin yang _ngenes_ cinta pertamanya sudah memiliki istri.

Ingin rasanya Jimin berteriak di hadapan Jungkook, _Jungkook-ah, kalau Irene sudah tidak nikmat lagi, aku siap untukmu. Kutunggu dudamu, kutunggu!_

 _Semoga saja kalian cepat bercerai_ , rutuknya kemudian.

"Sudah lama bekerja di sini, Jimin- _ssi_?"

Jimin mengerjap, "Aku tidak bekerja di sini."

"Uh?"

"Aku pemilik Koreamaret. Jangan katakan pada siapa-siapa. Aku sedang menyamar untuk mengetahui bagaimana kinerja karyawan-karyawan di tokoku."

Irene tergelak keras.

Jungkook tersenyum simpul.

"Uh, maafkan aku kalau begitu," Irene tersenyum kecil, "aku tidak tahu. Aku kaget ternyata aku sedang berhadapan dengan pemilik Koreamaret."

"Tidak apa-apa." Jimin memasang raut kaku, "ini bawa saja. Hitung-hitung hadiah atas pernikahan kalian."

Jungkook menolak uluran plastik putih yang Jimin sodorkan, "Tidak perlu, _Hyung_."

"Tidak apa-apa." Jimin memasang senyum bisnisnya lagi. Menyodorkan tangan lebih panjang, membuat Jungkook akhirnya menerimanya juga.

"Nanti kau rugi, Jimin- _ssi_." Tolak Irene, "Lagipula kesalahan kami tidak mengundangmu di acara pernikahan kami. Kau tahulah, terlalu mendadak untuk kami menikah."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekali-kali untuk Jungkook tidak apa-apa," Jimin tersenyum pada Nochu, "kalau Nochu mau es krim nanti biar _Hyung_ beri. Mau?"

Nochu mengangguk antusias. Namun melihat Papanya menggeleng membuat Nochu menekuk bibir dan berbisik, "Kata Papa jangan. _Ahjuchi_ belikan Nochu pelmen saja. Nochu mau pelmen"

 _Ahjussi_?

Jimin sudah sengaja memanggil dirinya _Hyung_ , kenapa Nochu malah memanggilnya _Ahjussi_?

Jimin ingin marah sebenarnya. Namun urung melihat wajah Nochu yang lucu.

"Tidak boleh, Sayang." Jungkook menggeleng lagi. Membuat Nochu semakin menekuk wajah.

"Lho, Nona Irene?"

Jimin membalik wajahnya melihat penanggung jawab _shift_ nya, Kim Namjoon membungkuk sopan pada Irene.

"Hei, jangan kaku begitu." Balas Irene sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangan.

"Ah, maaf saya tidak ada di area. Tadi saya sedang menghitung uang brankas." Ujar Namjoon sembari merapikan kemejanya, "Biar saya panggilkan pramuniaga saya yang lain."

Jimin menatap bingung.

"Ayah Irene direktur utama PT Koreamarco Prism, _Hyung_." Ujar Jungkook kalem.

"Hah?"

Jimin ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri saat Irene berujar kalem, "Aku _Deputy Manager_ area ini, Jimin- _ssi_. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Ayahku sudah menjual perusahaan ini padamu. Maaf atas ketidak sopananku, _Sajangnim_."

Jimin pucat mendengar penuturan Irene.

Ayah Irene direktur utama.

Irene yang tidak kuliah itu _deputy manager_.

Jimin, sarjana tidak berarti itu baru saja sesumbar dengan mengatakan ia pemilik Koreamaret?

 _Siapapun, bunuh aku sekarang juga._

 _Bunuh!_

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Taehyung tertawa keras, "Jadi kau berbohong di hadapan _Deputy Manager_?"

Jimin menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lutut, "Diam."

"Hahaha, lagipula kenapa kau berbohong?"

"Aku sarjana, Taehyung. Mana mau aku mengaku sebagai kasir di hadapan Jungkook."

Taehyung duduk di samping Jimin dan menepuk punggung Jimin, "Jadi si titit sosis itu sekarang sudah punya istri?"

Jimin mengangguk samar.

"Sudah punya anak?"

Jimin mengangguk lagi, "Kecelakaan masa muda." Tambah Jimin.

"Dan kau bahkan masih perjaka?"

Jimin mengangguk lemah, "Tidak perlu kau perjelas, Tae."

"Menyesal tidak menuruti kemauan Jeanie untuk tidur bersama?"

Jimin mengangguk lagi,

"HEI!"

Taehyung tergelak. Jeanie adalah nama wanita keturunan Amerika yang sangat menggilai Jimin. Tolong jangan bayangkan Jeanie sebagai wanita latin dengan kulit eksotis, bibir tebal menggoda, depan-belakang menggairahkan.

Karena Jeanie tidak begitu.

Tidak perlu dideskripsikan bagaiman rupanya. Yang jelas, wanita berkacamata tebal itu sangat jauh dari wanita ideal untuk Park Jimin. Ingat yang bagaimana?

Benar. _Cewek loli kuncir dua._

"Istrinya yang bukan sarjana, hanya lulusan SMA tapi cantik luar biasa itu anak dari direktur utama? Dan kau yang sarjana malah-"

"Jangan dilanjutkan." Erang Jimin nelangsa.

"Kenapa hidup ini tidak adil?" Taehyung memasang wajah terluka, mencengkram dada sambil berteriak pilu menggantikan Jimim yang seolah tidak memiliki harapan hidup esok hari.

Namjoon yang baru saja berganti pakaian menatap Jimin kasihan. Bagaimanapun Jimin adalah pemasok film terbaik nomor satu di dalam kehidupan Kim Namjoon.

"Ayo pulang." Ajaknya.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana kalau nanti aku dipecat?" Jimin bertanya nelangsa, "dari mana aku harus dapatkan uang untuk bisa bertemu dengan Sayaka?"

Omong-omong, Sayaka adalah _cewek_ loli kuncir dua dengan wajah menggemaskan. Rambut dan mata berwarna merah muda dan hobi memakai pakaian _maid_. Ya, Sayaka adalah nama karakter animasi yang Jimin pelihara di ponselnya. Jangan heran jika seseorang seperti Park Jimin mengunduh aplikasi _game semi-hentai_ di ponselnya.

"Aku tidak sanggup jika sehari saja tidak melihat Sayaka." Erang Jimin nelangsa.

Taehyung bangkit, "Nanti biar kupinjamkan Midori untukmu." Midori itu milik Taehyung, dan bukan tipenya karena Midori yang berambut hijau itu bukan kuncir dua.

"Tidak mau, Midorimu jelek. Aku mau Sayakaaa." Jimin memandang layar ponselnya yang menampilkan Sayaka yang kini dalam pakaian bikini yang sedang berjoged-joged centil.

"Bicara apa kalian ini. Nona Irene tidak seperti itu." Kata Namjoon kalem.

Taehyung yang sudah melepas kemeja biru berlambang Koreamaretnya mendecih, "Seperti kau kenal dia saja. Bagaimana kalau si Bodoh ini benar-benar dipecat?" Taehyung menunjuk Jimin dengan dagunya.

Jimin tidak menggubris. Sibuk menahan hasrat melihat Sayaka-nya bergoyang-goyang.

"Aku memang mengenalnya," Namjoon memandang pintu dengan wajah pilu, "dia itu mantan pacarku."

"HAH?" Jerit Jimin kaget.

Taehyung mengusap telinganya yang berdengung, "Pelan sedikit, Bodoh."

"Kau bilang apa, _Hyung_?" Tanyanya mengabaikan Sayaka yang semakin heboh bergoyang.

"Dia mantan pacarku dulu," Namjoon memandang Jimin, "sekarang sudah punya anak. Aku menyesal tidak pernah bermain peran atas-bawah dengannya."

Jimin tergelak, "Rasakan."

"Sekarang ia jadi istri orang." Timpal Taehyung.

Keduanya menyatukan telapak tangan di udara, melakukan _hig five_ sebelum tergelak jahat.

Jimin beranjak, melepaskan kemejanya dan langsung memakai jaket abu-abunya tanpa repot memakai _t-shirt_ , "Kupikir kau homo, _Hyung_."

Namjoon mendesis marah, "Aku ini bi, Jim. _Bi_. Tolong bedakan dengan homo."

"Pacarmu sekarang pria, _Hyung_. Kau homo." Taehyung berujar enteng.

"Seperti pacarmu bukan pria saja." Ejek Jimin.

"Lho aku bangga kok jadi homo," Taehyung memeluk leher Jimin dan berucap manja, "kalau kau mau jadi selingkuhanku aku mau kok, Jim. Perut kotak-kotakmu selalu membuatku _horny_ , aku sampai tidak kuat menahan godaannya."

Jimin muntah pura-pura, "Jijik sekali melihatmu begitu."

"Orang Sinting." Kata Namjoon pelan. Tubuhnya beranjak dari posisinya, menapaki tangga dalam diam.

"Oh iya, _Hyung_ ," Taehyung memanggil dari pijakan paling atas, "si kasir baru di _Omegamart_ itu sepertinya masih jomblo. Kita jodohkan dengan Jimin saja."

Jimin menatap heran. _Kasir baru di Omegamart?_

"Ah, iya, aku akan menyuruh Jin- _ah_ mengajaknya pulang bersama." Namjoon berujar enteng.

"Cantik tidak?" Tanya Jimin penasaran. _Jimin_ _junior_ bersorak girang.

"Pria, Jim." Ujar Namjoon.

"Tidak mau kalau bukan Jeon Jungkook. Aku rela menyandang predikat homo kalau Jungkook yang jadi pasangannya." Kilah Jimin cepat.

"Dia oke, kok." Timpal Taehyung.

Jimin mencibir, "Siapa sih yang tidak kau sebut oke, Tae?"

Taehyung hanya terkikik. Melambai pada Namjoon yang sedang absen di komputer induk di samping komputer kasir yang sedang di jaga Lisa.

Sebenarnya kasir ada 2 di toko ini, tetapi ketika salah satu personilnya libur makan Jimin akan menjadi kasir. Seperti hari ini contohnya, Jimin menjadi kasir karena Seulgi sedang libur. Dan Taehyung sudah menolak menjadi kasir dengan alasan ia sudah menjadi kasir ketika Lisa mendadak sakit dan kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu kalau ingin tahu.

Jimin selalu merasa sial. Rekan kerjanya tidak ada yang beres. Walau ia sendiri tahu, ia sama berantakannya. Tidak waras memang sudah menjadi _title_ toko yang satu ini. Namjoon yang hobi bermasturbasi, Taehyung alien yang suka menggasak _snack_ diam-diam, Taemin yang jarang bicara, Lisa yang hobi menggerutu, Seulgi yang _fujoshi_ , Luhan yang kemayu, Daesung yang hobi menjajal wanita malam, atau Jimin sendiri yang hobi _cewek_ loli kuncir dua.

Gila memang.

" _Hyung_ , absenkan kami sekalian." Ucap Jimin yang sudah ditarik Taehyung keluar pintu toko.

"Dasar bocah sial." Rutuk Namjoon, "Lisa, aku pulang, ya." Kemudian Namjoon mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Taemin yang sedang sibuk menata _snack_ di rak.

Jimin sedang menunggu jalanan lebih lenggang. Di hadapan sana, persis di depan tokonya adalah _Omegamart_. Si merah saingan _Koreamaret_. Jimin mengenal yang sedang tersenyum, itu Kim Seokjin. Kekasih Namjoon yang sangat perhatian. Lalu yang sedang melakukan _flying kiss_ norak pada Taehyung itu pacarnya Taehyung, Jung Hoseok. Dan di sampingnya ada pria lain dengan jaket hitam, celana hitam, _beanie_ _hut_ hitam, rambut hitam dan aura hitam yang menguar tipis, Jimin tidak kenal. Mungkin yang tadi Taehyung maksud dengan kasir baru _Omegamart_.

Entah.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Pemuda itu namanya Min Yoongi.

 _Yoongi_.

Hm. Namanya boleh juga.

Setelah perkenalan singkat mereka di depan toko _Omegamart_ , mereka pulang bersama. Taehyung sibuk berteriak heboh sementara Hoseok berceloteh ini dan itu. Seokjin hanya bermanja di bahu Namjoon sementara Yoongi dan Jimin dibiarkan di paling belakang.

Terdiam dan canggung.

"Uh, kasir baru?"

Yoongi menoleh, memastikan yang Jimin tanyai adalah dirinya, "Ya."

"Aku baru tahu kalau di _Omega_ boleh kasirnya pria."

Yoongi menggeleng, "Entah."

"Rumahmu dimana, _Hyung_?"

Ya. Yoongi 2 tahun lebih tua daripada Jimin.

"Kutinggal."

Jimin mengerjap bingung, "Uh, maksudku alamatnya."

"Memang kau tukang pos harus tanya alamat?"

"Bukan juga sih, hehe." Jimin mengakhiri dengan tawa canggung.

"Kenapa melamar di _Omega_ , _Hyung_?"

"Aku perlu kerja."

"Tidak melamar di _Korea_? Lebih enak loh _Hyung_ , kerjanya pakai kemeja. Tidak gerah harus pake _poloshirt_."

"Tidak."

Jimin menggaruk tengkuk, _Tanya apa lagi, ya?_ Pikirnya.

Jimin menyerah. Tidak menemukan bahan obrolan dan Yoongi sangat tidak asyik diajak bicara.

"Hei, kok kalian diam saja?" Tanya Namjoon sembari menoleh ke belakang sedikit melihat Jimin dan Yoongi yang hanya terdiam. Jimin sibuk memandangi kaki, mungkin menghitung langkah kakinya sendiri.

Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahu dan Jimin meringis kecil.

"Mereka baru kenal, pasti masih canggung. Iya 'kan, Yoongi- _ya_?" Tanya Seokjin ramah.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ayo kita mampir ke taman!" Taehyung berseru menatap teman-temannya sementara Hoseok sudah berlari menghampiri ayunan di sudut taman.

"Aku mau pulang saja," Yoongi memandang layar ponselnya, "sudah sore."

"Tidak boleh!" Taehyung berlari kecil, menggelayut manja di lengan Yoongi, "tidak seru kalau _Hyung_ tidak ada."

Padahal Taehyung juga baru kenal 2 minggu dengan Yoongi, tetapi sifat sok akrabnya memang mendarah daging.

Seokjin menatapnya penuh harap, "Ayolah. Sekali ini saja."

Akhirnya Yoongi mengalah. Tidak kuasa menolak tatapan memelas Seokjin dan rengekan manja Taehyung.

"Baiklah."

"Nah begitu dong, kita itu harus memperbanyak relasi," Taehyung berbalik merangkul Jimin, "ayo Jimin- _ah_ , kita main jungkat-jungkit."

"Tidak mau."

"Ayo!"

"Tidaaak."

Yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah teriak Jimin yang diseret paksa Taehyung ke papan jungkat-jungkit.

Yoongi duduk di bangku taman di sampingnya Namjoon dan Seokjin sedang main suap-suapan es krim. Picisan sekali.

"Bagaimana dia, Jim?"

Jimin melirik Taehyung yang bertanya kalem, terusir dari papan jungkat-jungkit karena seorang anak menangis dan memanggil ibunya yang akhirnya memarahi dua orang pemuda tidak sadar umur.

"Siapa?"

"Yoongi _Hyung_ , siapa lagi?"

"Membosankan."

Hoseok berlari ke arah Jimin dan Taehyung dengan jemari memegang sekotak _popcorn_ , "Ini untukmu, Tae."

"Woaaah," Taehyung menerimanya dengan riang, "terima kasih, _Hyung_. Kau memang yang terbaik." Ucapnya dengan wajah menggemaskan.

Hidung Hoseok kembang-kempis, "Sama-sama."

Jimin menyalangkan pandangan menuntut, "Untukku?" Tangannya terulur ke depan.

Hoseok tersenyum lebar, "Beli sendiri ya, Chim. Aku belum gajian."

"Pilih kasih." Dengus Jimin, "tahu begitu dulu kukenalkan Taehyung dengan Zitao saja."

Mendengar nama Zitao disebut, telinga Hoseok memerah, "Kau mau berapa kotak? Kubelikan!"

Jimin menyeringai senang, beruntunglah Hoseok pernah bertemu Zitao. Teman semasa SMP nya yang sekarang berubah menjadi model pria ternama. Sehingga setiap menyalangkan ancaman mengenalkan Taehyung pada Zitao selalu membuat Hoseok memenuhi keinginannya.

"Lima, _Hyung_."

"A-apa?"

"Kau makan banyak sekali." Komentar Taehyung sembari melempar _popcorn_ pada mulut Hoseok yang menganga menyedihkan.

"Untuk cemilanku di rumah. Jaga-jaga kalau Ibuku mau juga." Jawabnya enteng. Benar-benar tidak mau rugi.

Hoseok menggeram, "Dua. Kubelikan dua."

Jimin meraih ponselnya, "Tae, kau mau melihat Zitao yang sering kusebut itu?"

Taehyung memanjangkan lehernya. Dengan sigap Hoseok menutup layar ponsel Jimin dengan telapak tangannya, "Tiga. Bagaimana kalau tiga?"

"Boleh juga." Jawab Jimin sembari menekan tombol _lock_ di ponselnya.

Hoseok pergi menuju penjual _popcorn_ dengan langkah menghentak-hentak dan mulut terus menggerutu.

"Kenapa sih dia masih saja terpancing?" Taehyung mengunyah _popcorn_ nya lamat-lamat, "padahal Zitao mem _follow_ akun instagram milikku."

Jimin tertawa renyah, "Kalau begitu larang dia terpancing." Ucapnya sebelum jemarinya merauk _popcorn_ di tangan Taehyung banyak-banyak.

"Hish, nanti kau dapat tiga," Taehyung menepis tangan Jimin, "habis aku suka melihatnya yang ketakutan kutinggalkan begitu."

"Kau cinta padanya?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Taehyung cepat.

" _Cieee_." Goda Jimin.

"Apa sih, dasar. Ayo duduk. Kakiku pegal." Ajaknya.

Jimin menurut mengekori langkah Taehyung ke arah Namjoon dan Seokjin yang masih asyik suap-suapan sementara Yoongi memasang raut bosan.

Jimin hendak duduk di bangku lainnya ketika Taehyung malah mendorongnya ke sisi kosong di samping Yoongi.

"Duduk di sana, biarkan aku berpacaran dengan Hobie _Hyung_." Ujar Taehyung.

Separuh enggan, Jimin akhirnya duduk di samping Yoongi, "Tidak keberatan 'kan?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil. Lalu kembali sibuk memainkan ponsel.

"Ini." Hoseok menyodorkan 3 kotak _popcorn_ pada Jimin.

Jimin memasang senyum gigolo terbaiknya, "Terima kasih, _Hyung_. Yang satu buatmu saja, kembaliannya ambil."

Hoseok ingin melempar Jimin menggunakan _popcorn_ di tangannya, namun urung ketika Taehyung memanggilnya manja.

"Ini," Jimin menyodorkan kotak itu pada Yoongi, "untukmu, _Hyung_."

 _Park Jimin, picik sekali._

Yoongi menerimanya, " _Trims_."

Jimin kembali memasang senyum gigolo, "Sama-sama. Tadi Hoseok _Hyung_ merengek minta _popcorn_ makanya kubelikan untukmu sekalian."

Yoongi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, "Tadi aku dengan ancamanmu tentang Zitao, _kok_ ," Yoongi membuka tutup _popcorn_ nya, "kau bicara seperti menggunakan pengeras suara." Lanjutnya kalem.

 _Rasakan kau, Park._

" _Thanks_ , Hobie." Yoongi mengangkat _popcorn_ nya dan berseru pada Hoseok yang kini sedang tertawa menang dengan suara ringkikan seperti kuda.

Jimin hanya menggaruk tengkuk. Mati kutu.

"Kalau kau berniat untuk tebar pesona, pada orang lain saja. Aku tidak tertarik." Ucap Yoongi cepat.

Jimin ingin tertawa. Oh, ia baru saja ditampik? Baiklah, ini jurus terakhir Park Jimin yang sakti mandraguna.

"Tapi aku terlanjur tertarik padamu," Jimin menyugar rambut belah tengahnya, ketika helai terakhir jatuh mengenai dahinya, Jimin meredupkan matanya. Sayu dan penuh goda, "aku bisa apa?" Dan berbalik pada sisi kanannya tempat Yoongi berada yang sayangnya sudah nihil.

 _Ya, bagus. Jurusmu gagal Park._

Karena sekarang Yoongi sedang berjongkok di hadapan anak kecil yang sedang menangis di tepi kolam pasir. Terlihat tengah sibuk menghibur dengan senyum penuh kasih dan tangannya mengulurkan _popcorn_ agar anak itu berhenti menangis.

"Dia bukan tipemu, ya?" Tanya Namjoon tiba-tiba. Duduk mendekat pada Jimin, tangannya meraup _popcorn_ banyak-banyak untuk diberikan pada mulut Seokjin yang menganga lebar.

"Ya. Dia bukan _cewek_ loli kuncir dua. Dan dia membosankan." Ujar Jimin dengan mata tetap memandangi Yoongi yang kini tengah mengelus rambut anak kecil yang sibuk menunjuk wanita paruh baya di dekatnya.

"Sayang sekali," Namjoon meraup lebih banyak, "mau kukenalkan pada Zion?"

Jimin terdiam. Tidak menyadari kotak _popcorn_ nya yang sudah kosong isinya dikeruk pasangan baboon. Tidak pula menyadari ucapan Namjoon. Matanya tertuju pada Yoongi yang kini sedang berdiri, melambaikan tangannya pada anak kecil yang tengah digendong Ibunya.

Yoongi dengan rambutnya yang bergerak pelan tertiup angin, wajahnya yang terbias cahaya oranye matahari di sore hari, juga senyumnya yang manis terpatri di wajahnya yang teduh. Tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan kulitnya yang seputih salju. Tolong jangan ingatkan Jimin pada kaki Yoongi yang seindah kaki personil _Girlband_.

" _Hyung_ , buatmu saja." Ujar Jimin dengan pandangan masih tertuju pada Yoongi.

"Sudah habis, Jimin- _ah_."

"Kalau begitu buang saja."

Jimin beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Yoongi.

"Tumben dia tidak marah makanannya dihabiskan. Padahal dia orang paling pelit yang pernah kukenal." Bisik Namjoon melihat kotak _popcorn_ Jimin yang tandas.

Seokjin di sampingnya hanya terkikik, "Ada yang bilang tidak tertarik namun akhirnya jatuh cinta."

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Jimin ketika sudah di samping Yoongi, "Itu."

"Apa?" Tanya Yoongi datar dengan jemari mengacak rambut hitamnya.

"Kalau _Hyung_ memanjangkan rambut, lalu mengikatnya menjadi dua," Jimin menjilat bibir bawahnya, "aku pasti akan menjilati kakimu, memohon agar kau mau menjadi milikku."

"Jimin," panggil Yoongi dalam, "apa kau begitu menyukaiku?"

Jimin mengangguk dengan liur nyaris menetes, "Dalam versi loli kuncir dua. Kau sangat manis, _Hyung_."

Yoongi mendekat, membuat napas Jimin tercekat.

Jemarinya merambati bisep Jimin, "Mau merasakan satu malam yang indah denganku?" Godanya.

Seseorang, tolong usap mulut Jimin yang sudah belepotan liurnya sendiri.

Jimin mengangguk cepat, "Aku akan merelakan keperjakaanku untukmu."

Di hadapannya Yoongi tersenyum. Cantik.

 _Cantik sekali._

Dengan satu tarikan keras, keseimbangan Jimin goyah seketika. Yoongi menggerakan lututnya untuk mengikat salah satu kaki Jimin, membuat Jimin nyaris merunduk dan Yoongi tegak berdiri tepat di hadapan Jimin.

Lalu dengan satu gerakan pinggul dan tangan memegang lengan Jimin, Yoongi menarik tubuh itu ke udara dan ...

BRUK!

Jimin terbanting dengan keras di tanah.

"Kau salah orang, Jimin- _ssi_. Aku tidak tertarik dengan pria mesum dan berotak cabul sepertimu."

Lalu Yoongi pergi dengan wajah merah menahan amarah.

Teman-teman Jimin lainnya berlari panik menghampiri Jimin yang masih terbaring di tanah. Tubuhnya nyeri dan kepalanya berdenyut kuat.

"Huuue, Chimchim," Taehyung memindahkan kepala Jimin ke pangkuannya, menundukkan tubuh dan memeluk kepala Jimin, "jangan mati. Huuue."

"Jimin, Jimin." Panggil Namjoon sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jimin.

"Aku akan telepon _ambulance_." Ujar Seokjin.

"Aku akan menelepon rumah kremasi." Timpal Hoseok.

"Hueee, Chimchimku tersayaaang." Tangis Taehyung.

"Aku masih hidup. Aish," Jimin bangkit dan terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya, "sakit sekali."

"Aku pikir Yoongi _Hyung_ membunuhmu." Isak Taehyung.

Jimin hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut coklat Taehyung, Taehyung itu selain _hyper_ juga cengeng seperti bayi kalau kalian mau tahu, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Di hadapannya Seokjin hanya meringis, "Maaf Jimin- _ah_ , aku lupa memberitahumu."

" _Huh_?"

"Yoongi itu atlet judo professional."

Oh pantas.

 _Pantas saja._

Mulai sekarang, hati-hati dengan ucapanmu Tuan Park. Apalagi pada pemuda seperti Min Yoongi.

 **x**

 **x**

 **FIN**

 **x**

 **x**

Apa sih ini? Pointless banget, huks.

Dan aku cuma berhasil menampilkan sisi kotor sama sok pamernya temenku itu, tanpa wejangan-wejangan kotornya. _Maapkeun adindamu ini, Bruh._ Kebetulan hari ini aku sedang libur, aku pergi ke warnet untuk menonton youtube tadinya. Tapi batal karena tanganku gatal ingin mengetik sesuatu, ditemani sekaleng m*k*s rasa melon dan dua bungkus p*cky rasa dobel coklat akhirnya terciptalah fict ini. Semoga aku tidak gagal menyuguhkan fict dengan karakter utama pria yang tidak kecewek-cewekkan seperti kebanyakan fict buatanku.

Last, berkenan untuk mereview fanfict tak berfaedah ini?

 _Warm Hug,_

 _December D._

(find me on twitter: DecemberD_ppie)


End file.
